Love Beyond Eons
by Synthology
Summary: TiYuna Fic! When one is seperated from the one they love...whether dead or alive, what can a woman do but say her last farewells. But to whom?
1. Impossible Hope

Chapter 1, Love Beyond Eons fic belongs to me but the characters belong to Squaresoft. Enjoy! -  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Impossible Hope

"NO! Tidus!" Yuna awoke dreaming of Tidus again.

She loved him so much that the Gods must have been jealous enough to take him away. She covered herself with her blanket and wondered about her recent past.

How could they make him up and take him away from me? But why? How can I live without him beside me: laughing as each sun set beyond the blue horizon? Since they had defeated Yu Yevon, Tidus had to go, because he didn't exist in her realm, but... he did eons ago.

She shot up as her thoughts began to travel throughout her mind. He did exist, but a thousand years ago and perhaps there was a chance to see him again. There was only one way and that was to go to Zanarkand.

The eternal Calm had begun two years ago, but her peaceful time had been tortured by her recurring dreams. With Seymour dead, she never dared marrying another man, unless it was Tidus. Countless times had she visited the Farplane just to see Tidus floating there smiling at her. The trip to Zanarkand would be hazardous, but there is no other way out! She sighed at her impossible hope.

'Tidus, I'm coming to see you.'

Thanks to my first reviewer, I have corrected this fic a bit. () Still. I need to know if this will turn out to be a great fanfic or not though I am still not done with the game and I'm about to beat Yu Yevon. -; R/R! 


	2. Past Hauntings

Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Past Haunting

Yuna had called her cousin Rikku the next morning asking if her uncle Cid could pick her up. It was only about an hour later when the grand airship landed on the outskirts of Besaid.

Yuna could see Rikku already running toward her with arms outstretched.

"YUNIE!!!!" Rikku exclaimed as they hugged.

"Great to see you too." Giggled Yuna.

Just then Cid came walking up to both of them.

"It's been a while since I have seen my niece.'bout two years and yer just goin' to stand there smiling? I want a hug too." Cid joked. Yuna laughed and hugged him.

"So what's this thing I hear about you wantin' to go to Zanarkand?"

"I can't explain it." Yuna said sadly. Cid understood why Yuna wanted to go there. She missed that blonde terribly and the bags under her eyes proved it.

"Let me ask ya something? Are you having trouble sleeping?" Cid inquired suspiciously.

"No, I'm fine really." Yuna answered trying to paste her fake pilgrimage smile.

"You're a bad liar." Rikku told Yuna. Yuna only sighed as she tried to keep back the tears from falling. Cid saw that she was on the verge of a break down, so he quickly changed the subject. "How 'bout we get a move on? Yuna? We'll get you to Zanarkand. But do know that there are fiends out there, so we better get one of yer friends to come too."

"I'm still training, on the other hand to see Wakka and Lulu again would be good too." Admitted Yuna.

"Well let's go Yunie! Next stop: Luca!" Rikku yelled with enthusiasm. Yuna nodded and rushed over inside her house to grab a few of her belongings.   
  
Once Yuna had her stuff placed in one of the newly ad rooms in the airship, she went to join her cousin and Uncle in the control room.

Cid was still contemplating when she came and wondered if he should introduce Kael to Yuna. He knew that that Tidus would never return. The Fayth had stopped dreaming and Yuna shouldn't wither away.

He sighed and called Kael, the new Al Bhed member of the airship.

"Yuna!" Cid yelled and when he saw Yuna turn toward him, he continued, "Come here, I want you to meet somebody." Yuna walked up to them both and smiled.

"Yuna I want you to meet Kael, Kael? Meet my niece Yuna." Cid announced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Summoner." Said Kael with an accent while kissing her hand.

Yuna quirked an eyebrow at Kael's gesture and looked suspiciously at her uncle, but he was nowhere in sight.

'That poor excuse for an uncle!'

Yuna fumed in her mind as she forcefully smiled at Kael.

He had blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Cropped short with a small braid in the back and he was a good head taller then her. Though he looked handsome, he wasn't Tidus.

"I'm sorry, but I have to attend something." Yuna lied.

"I hope that we will be able to meet again soon, lady Yuna." He said and watched as she left. Then Cid arrived out of nowhere,

"So? Is there a chance?"

"As much as I admire her beauty and mind, I still think she is in love with the man of before." Kael struggled to say.

"I wish I could take that pain away from her." Cid admitted. Cid had tried very hard to be there for Yuna, just as he had been for his daughter, Rikku. But he concluded that he wasn't cut out for the job.

"Well, we'll try somethin' later." Cid concluded. Kael nodded and walked back to his blitzer friends.

Yuna walked back to her room and looked out the window. She promised herself that she would only love Tidus, and that was that. Nothing, anyone would change her promise.

She would have to make several stops before reaching Zanarkand, so she might as well stop at Guadosalam. She had to see her parents and Tidus there. At the mere thought of Tidus she began to cry softly. She fell onto the bed and sniffled before falling asleep deeply. Yet her dreams wouldn't allow her to rest peacefully.

This time she stood in the same place Yunalesca stood and fought. She wasn't wearing her usual attire, but the same as Yunalesca...She was Yunalesca!

A man came stood next to her and grabbed her hand, holding it dearly. He wore silver chain mail and a great saber at his side. She looked up at the man and knew at once that it was Lord Zaon, but his face!!!! His face kept changing back to familiar features of Tidus! Yuna ripped her hand away from Zaon's grip and looked around and back at the lord.

"Tidus?" she whispered. The lord's face changed into Tidus and he stood smiling that great smile at her.

"I will become the Final Aeon. I'll always be with you, Yuna." Yuna ran to the figure before her only to see him fade away and she cried out.

"Yunie! Wake up! Stop dreaming!" Rikku shouted as she tried to shake her cousin out of her disturbing dream.

Yuna finally opened her eyes and looked at Rikku who was worried.

"You had a bad dream Yunie, I heard you when I was going to bed." The blonde explained.

"Uh...what time is it?" groaned Yuna. Rikku looked at her funny and said,

"It's almost eleven at night."

"But I just fell asleep." Yuna protested. Rikku shook her head,

"No; you were sleeping when last I checked. That was about six hours ago and when I saw you asleep I didn't want to disturb you. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm just really tired." Yuna replied and placed her head back onto the white pillow.

"Well, O.k. I'll leave you know, but if you need anything just ask me. I'll be up for another hour or so, I've been reading a great novel." Rikku said.

"O.k." Yuna answered and Rikku left. Yuna on the other hand was tired, but she was afraid to fall asleep. Finally after another two exhausting hours she managed to sleep and without dreams this time.

Well that's that! LOL Anyways, chapter three will be in sometime next week. R/R 


	3. Luca

Chapter 3 and I'll still keep writing even if you peoples don't like it, I'm very determined!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Luca

Yuna woke up the next morning to the sound of a horn. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got out of bed. She finally had a dreamless sleep even though she felt like she battled a hundred ochu's!

Maybe it was sign that told her she was traveling the right path? Who knew? Yuna grabbed her handbag and rushed out of her impermanent room.

When she arrived at the docks to Luca, she almost jumped with joy when she saw Lulu and Wakka there already waiting. A month or so after the defeat of Sin, Wakka asked Lulu to be his wife.

She must have missed it during her pilgrimage, but Wakka and Lulu had fallen in love somewhere along the line. Now they were a happy couple, not to mention Lulu was suppose to have a baby in five months. It all happened so fast!

Lulu was the first to greet Yuna, while Wakka was talking to some of the Al Bhed crew.

"Dear, how have you been faring?" Lulu inquired.

"I have been doing well, living on my own and so on." Answered Yuna,

"But I do miss you and Wakka at Besaid."

Lulu chuckled at the statement and hugged her little sister. "Hey, is there enough room for me?" Wakka joked as he ran up to them. Yuna laughed and hugged Wakka.

"C'mon, lets get you settled into your new room." He concluded.

"I'm sorry but I won't be staying here long. I have to get to Guadosalam soon." Yuna explained.

"Yuna? Is something going on that your not telling us?" Lulu said suddenly.

She knew from the moment she laid eyes on her little sister, that Yuna was not quite right. Yuna on the other hand, turned away from Lulu's question and looked out at the sea, watching the water shimmer under the noon sun.

"Yuna?" asked Wakka.

"I'll tell you everything later; right now I want to enjoy your company." Yuna answered. Wakka murmured all right and off they went toward the nearby hotels.   
  
Dinner was delicious, thought Yuna. Her green and blue eyes smiled when Wakka began telling funny tales of Lulu and his vacation so far.

"And then I told her that you couldn't start frying those lizards! But no! She wouldn't listen!"

Lulu was turning bright red,

"It tried to sneak into my dress! What else was I to do?!" "They weren't attacking you! You started to prey on da poor things. Plus, you could have just flicked it off. " Wakka laughed and took a drink of his juice.

Yuna suddenly was confused.

"What type of lizards? Fiends?"

"No, those little tropical ones." Answered Lulu. Yuna started to crack up laughing and Lulu turned even a brighter shade of red. Just then there was a knock on the door and Wakka got up to answer. But before he got a chance to turn the knob, the door was slammed open and Rikku came walking in.

"Guess what Yunie? I got my father to let me go with you! He wanted me to go back home, because he didn't want me getting hurt, but I talked him out of it!"

Wakka groaned and glanced back at the sight behind her, "Oops! Sorry Wakka."

"It's all right." He grumbled and got up,

"Ya hungry?" Rikku shook her head,

"Nope. I ate too much at the air ship, but thanks for asking."

"Well come join us anyways, Wakka here was telling me of Lulu's adventure with lizards!" explained the summoner.

Rikku bounded over to the low table and sat down on one of the pillows. For the rest of the night, Yuna smiled and laughed at the comedy and jokes. She felt better, yet she felt as if this was their last time together. Yuna shook the feeling away and concentrated on now.

Just a little respite here for Yuna. You readers will be shocked when I finish this story. It's nothing any of you would have expected from a fic like this. Try to guess what is going to happen if you can! R/R 


	4. Nightmares or Dreams?

Another chapter to feed your growing appetite! LOL   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Nightmare or Dream?

For the first time, Yuna felt happy...maybe a little, she thought to herself. It was way past midnight and Rikku was so tired that she fell asleep on the couch instead of walking back to the air ship alone.

Yuna walked over to her window and watched the starlit skies. The sparkling sea below her shimmered under the pale, yet fierce moon. The breeze played a little tune and Yuna began to hum Suteki da Ne. The melody intertwined with the summer breeze as she remembered her memories with Tidus. 

In Macalania forest, he had kissed her. Her first kiss. She had begun to fall in love with him earlier in her pilgrimage against Sin. He was there in flesh and blood, yet he was only a fading dream in the end. Yuna clenched her fists and pounded the wooden windowsill angrily. She wanted him back so badly; she wanted to feel his breath on her neck, his gentle kisses, and his warm embrace. Everywhere she looked, everything reminded her of him. Blitzball, Besaid, Luca, even all of Spira reminded her of Tidus.

Tears began to flow slowly from her eyes as she flew back to her recent memory of him, the night they defeated Yu Yevon and he faded away. She had told Tidus that she loved him there and then. And when he tried to hug her slowly knowing that he wouldn't feel her, her heart broke as he ran through her.

She felt his soul fly through her body, and her spirit met his. He jumped. He was a dream nothing more. Rivers of long held tears began to fall as her hands clutched the wood tight. She wanted him so badly, so badly that she wanted to destroy everything to feel him again, yet he left, he had no choice!

She felt so selfish and then angry at the Fayth, at Sin, at everything, including him. Her tears slowed down as she looked straight down at the streets below her, the pavement seemed so cold. Then the ground changed to water and Yuna knew then and there, that was where she would last stand and say her farewells. The flash fled and Yuna saw the street again.

"I hate you. I hate you all." Yuna whispered, letting the breeze grab her voice and carry it across the somber waves below.

This was different, her dreams were horrible. Yuna stood in Zanarkand and watched a Blitzball match in session. Crowds of people cheered for their teams as Yuna walked up the stairs to see a large sphere. It's two teams still playing for the win. She looked at herself and noticed she was wearing black shorts with a yellow hoody. Her hair was tied up and she seemed to be carrying a Blitzball! Someone grabbed her by the arm and began to yell at her.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you in the sphere?!" The man tried to yell over the cheering fans and music. But she couldn't understand him, so he began to drag her somewhere. Yuna didn't try to stop him and so she followed obediently. They ended up in some locker rooms, and there was a team waiting to play the next match. They were crowded around someone and listening to that person. The man next to her suddenly left and Yuna was all alone and a bit confused.

This was her dream? She cleared her voice and some of the players turned to looks at her. One woman smiled,

"Oh I guess you're our new player. Welcome to the Zanarkand Abes!"

"The Zanarkand Abes?!" Yuna managed to say. But this is my dream! I have to wake up, this is not possible!

"Don't worry, if our star doesn't make it in time you'll be able to play." Another player joked.

The door opened behind her and she jumped away to see another young man appear. It was him. The blonde hair, the same outfit, his smile.

"Hey Tidus, here's our new player, but she'll be benched for a while, unless one of us gets hurt." The woman explained. Tidus turned toward her and looked her over, while walking up to her. She closed her eyes and tried to whisper his name, "Ti...Tidus?" Everything seemed quiet in the room, yet she had her eyes closed, though she swore she felt his presence.

"No, it is I Lady Yuna." Yuna shot her eyes open and screamed when she saw Seymour standing, looking at her. Pyreflies swirled around both of them. The team was gone, the room was gone! Everything was black and she screamed again.

"YUNA!" Lulu shouted, finally waking Yuna up. Yuna couldn't stand it and buried her head onto Lulu's lap crying her eyes out and almost choking on her own sobs. Lulu was a bit startled and ran her hand through Yuna's hair, trying to sooth her little sister. Wakka stood in the doorway, looking at the scene and slowly shook his head at Yuna crying uncontrollably. He felt helpless. 

"Damn you, Tidus." He whispered.

And? Not enough emotion? I could add more? Perhaps. I just finished the whole entire game and replayed the ending about six times! I cried every time. Please drop me a review, I need some pushing when it comes to this fic, I would really like to know how many of you like this story so far. R/R 


	5. Guadosalam

* WAH!!! I swear that FF10 is the best game ever created! But so sad.*sniffles* so sad.but I know there is going to be a continuation to the game! You didn't know that did you? Mwahahahahhahaaaaaaa! Read on! *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Guadosalam  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone seemed quiet the next morning, when Yuna passed the people on the airship. When she made it to the captain's deck, Kael was there to greet her. "Hello Lady Yuna," he began, but when Yuna didn't reply, he began again, "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?" Yuna shrugged and stood watching the clouds rush by. "I was wondering if you would care to join me for lunch?" Kael said. Yuna was thinking of someone else then, not even listening to the handsome Al Bhed. Sighing, Kael left Lady Yuna's side. He walked over to Cid and shrugged. "Don't give up, kid." Cid murmured. "I haven't, sir." Kael replied, still watching the beautiful woman. * * *  
  
  
  
Guadosalam was a large city full of many people. They were bustling around buying and selling: children played out in the streets and dogs ran abundant chasing stray cats. Cid had told them, that they would meet up in the Macalania Lake. He needed fuel for his air ship. So they would have to walk through Thunder Plains on foot. The old mansion still stood where it was. The people of Guadosalam had turned it into an Inn. Not to mention a Museum, held by a guado, by the name of Aruba. He had black hair with honey brown eyes. He was already waiting for them at the front of the mansion. "Ah! Welcome Lady Yuna! I was wondering when you would stop by. We Guado have been waiting for your arrival for some time now." he explained cheerfully. Yuna knew then and there, that he was a very good man. The guado had come to calling him as their rightful leader. "You have done remarkably well here, Lord Aruba. I am just passing through to see someone in the Farplane. Forgive me for not able to stay any longer, but I am on a long journey." Yuna explained. Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku stood behind Yuna with worried faces. "Will you be coming back my Lady? Perhaps for a longer stay?" He asked hopefully. Yuna froze at his question and thought it over, she would, she thought. "I shall be happy to come back for a longer visit." Yuna replied uncertainly. Lord Aruba smiled and bowed, " I will be most gracious if my Lady returns to Guadosalam." Yuna left her things along with the others at the inn. She had to go to the Farplane today to see him among the pyreflies, to see her parents and lost friends.  
  
"Something is wrong." Wakka whispered to his companions as they followed Yuna behind. Rikku agreed and so did Lulu. Yuna had been acting strange lately, she had many nightmares for the past three nights, and she was eating less. "I will talk to her after we leave Guadosalam." Said the black mage.  
  
Yuna walked up the marble-like steps to the Farplane. For some reason her legs felt like noodles. Somehow she managed to reach the shimmering wall. With a great sigh, she past through into the other world; ahead of her was a circular out break. Many guado were already there, talking to their long gone loved ones. Rikku managed to push aside her fear and walk into the forbidden Farplane. She had to see someone too. Auron she mentally whispered and before her Auron appeared. Even though she was young, she loved the man dearly. It was her secret.when they first met, he looked into her eyes and she felt safe. She missed him dearly, but she knew she had to go on with life. "Auron. I really miss you." she began.  
  
Yuna stood at the edge and thought of her parents. Her father and mother appeared before her and they smiled at her. "Father, I am again on a journey, a journey that I cannot turn aside. I don't know where it will lead me, but if I don't follow I will die in grief. I miss you both very much." Then Tidus appeared beside her parents and he smiled at her. Braska and his wife disappeared and there, suspended in air was Tidus. He too was smiling at her. She didn't say anything, but she stretched her hand out to touch the image before her, only to find air and a few pyreflies. She then remembered once again, that this was just a memory before her. Created from her mind. When she was about to take her hand away, the image of Tidus suddenly moved. His hand past through hers and she snatched it back in surprise. She eyed the illusion and saw Tidus not smiling but frowning. His eyes glanced back into hers and she nearly cried. Did she want this image to move? No she didn't even think of it! Was this? Could this be Tidus's true spirit? No it was impossible. Without knowing Tidus's image disappeared and at her feet, placed halfway into the ground, was Brotherhood. Yuna took a step back and bumped into Wakka, who was eyeing the sword. "Where did that come from, Yuna?" he inquired in a low even tone. "I don't know. it just appeared." Yuna replied. Wakka walked up to the blade and grabbed the hilt. He pulled, but nothing happened! It wouldn't budge. Yuna slowly got the courage to walk up to the ghostly weapon and grabbed the hilt. It came out of the sandy ground easily. "It's his weapon." Yuna whispered. "It's impossible, it died along with him." Wakka said angrily and stormed off. Wakka had lost a brother, but when he lost Tidus, he felt empty of family. He considered Tidus as his brother too. It tore his heart completely when Tidus told them he would disappear. Yuna sighed and clumsily attached the blade to her sash. On the way out both the girls asked Yuna about the weapon, but Yuna only shrugged telling them she had no idea. They walked back to the inn without a word. * * *  
  
  
  
*Freaky, ne? R/R if ya want some more! I'll post more chapters later on this week. Now I'm going to replay FF10 again! ^^() * 


	6. Macalania

* I'm back again! I thought I would send this chapter later, but I decided to post it along with the others. Enjoy the story! ^^ *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Macalania  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After passing through the Thunder Plains and dragging Rikku forcefully through it, they made it to Macalania Forest. It was still around midnight and the forest was alive with vagabonds and animals. Colorful butterflies swirled around exotic flowers and plants, while birds sang their hearts out. Rikku had come back after running to Lake Macalania to inform her father to meet them in the Calm Lands. Everyone was getting settled down for the night, except for Yuna who had trouble sleeping. She was afraid to sleep this night. All that time they traveled on foot, the sword at her side became heavier, its sharp point dragging, leaving its mark on the soft earth. An hour later she looked at the sleeping forms of her guardians, satisfied she quietly snuck out of their camp. She left Brotherhood in her sleeping mat, knowing it would slow her down. She knew where she wanted to go, the pond.  
  
When she arrived, not a soul could be found and she stared at the calm waters. Watching shimmer bugs fly above it's surface and the vegetation around. She stripped her clothes off and stepped into the cold waters. Biting hard on her lip, she swam around and waited for her body to adapt. She dived deeper into the water and stopped somewhere in the middle letting her body slowly rise upward. She had a smile on her face as she slowly floated upward remembering a long ago kiss she shared in these waters. As she broke the surface, she inhaled the crisp yet humid air around her. Yuna flipped her hair backward and swam on her back watching the stars above. She was thankful for the cool waters, for it managed to keep her awake. She felt her body growing cold, but she pushed that feeling away, vowing to stay as long as possible, breathing in the scent of lost love.  
  
Not far stood Kael, watching the beauty swim. He knew it was wrong to watch, but he couldn't help following when he saw Lady Yuna leave the campsite. He on the other hand was sent to watch over Rikku on Cid's orders, when he saw Lady Yuna go off on her own. Curious as a cat he followed the breath-taking woman and nearly fell over with embarrassment when he saw her nude wading into the pond. Yet he watched and looked at the smooth creamy figure and he knew he had really fallen for her. Thinking that he had enough for the night, he slowly jumped out of the canopy and landed softly onto the ground. Well he wasn't quiet enough when he fell over an uprooted tree root.  
  
Yuna heard the groan and quickly shot upward, only her neck emerging from the surface. When she didn't hear anything else she slowly got out and grabbed her clothes putting them on as quickly as possible. After shivering in her partially wet clothes waiting for someone or something to come into view, she sighed and looked back at the pond. She would remember this night too. She felt like this was the last time she would see everything. Yuna began to move back when she herself tripped over something. She rubbed her ankle and looked at the object behind her. She gasped when she saw Brotherhood, halfway submerged into the moist earth. Yuna groaned and took the blade out of its resting place and attached it to her wet sash at her waist. Slowly she managed to walk back to the campsite, not knowing she was being followed by the ever quiet, well almost quiet Kael. * * *  
  
  
  
Lulu was already up and early when Wakka and Rikku managed to get up. "Rikku, go wake up Yuna?" Lulu asked as she tended to breakfast. "Sure thing Lulu!" Rikku replied and walked over to the still sleeping form of her cousin. She knelt beside the brown haired woman and whispered into her ear, "Waky waky Yuna." Rikku said, but when she got no reply, she touched her cousin's shoulder and snatched her hand back. Yunie was colder then ice! "Yuna!" Rikku said louder and turned her over, revealing a shivering, pale face with blue lips. "Lulu! Wakka! Yuna's sick!" Both guardians rushed over to Rikku's side and were surprised to see Yuna half awake and shivering. "Yuna?" asked Wakka quietly. "I'm so sorry.Tidus.leave me be." Yuna muttered incoherently. "She's delirious. Build a fire Wakka and Rikku get me extra blankets." Rikku rushed over to their pack and took two large blankets from within. She gave them to Lulu and helped Wakka out with the fire.  
  
Above in the trees, Kael awoke to the smell of fire and smoke. Suddenly alert he looked below to find Rikku and Wakka building a bonfire, curious as to what they were doing he leaped out of the tree and scared the hell out of the two. "What da hell did you come from?!" Wakka exclaimed. "Kael! Where did you come from? What are you an earth creature? You're too damn quiet!" Rikku accused. "I smelled the fire, why are you building a fire? You should already be on your way to the Calm Lands by now." Kael asked in his feint accent. "Yunie's sick and delirious, so we gotta warm her up before she dies from hypothermia. Her clothes were all wet and stuff.I hope lulu knows what she's doing." Rikku concluded. "Don't worry 'bout my Lulu, she knows what to do." Wakka defended. Kael left the two and walked over to where Lulu was tending to his beautiful lady. She must have caught the fever from her swim in the cold pond.he looked into the green and blue eyes and knew that she was in serious trouble. His adoptive mother, a natural healer, had taught him the ways of the earth. So he already was flipping through the pages of his mind, thinking what type of plant or herb he could find in this forest. Just then his eye's lit up and knew that this forest held a type of vine, called Angel's Spread. It grew only in the northern part of the forest and he would have to travel quickly to reach it in time. "I'll be right back." He said, but Lulu wasn't paying attention to him. He raced to the southern entrance and ran up the sparkling pathway, open only to those who had traveled the whole entire forest. He past several golden orbs and winded his way downward to the northern entrance. He searched through the brush and canopies and found some. But they were all dead and shriveled. "Shit!" Kael cursed and ran in search of more, but everywhere he found some, they were dead. It was strange for such plants to be dying this early in the season. It was only then that he came up to a man, spraying the plants with a blue liquid. One second the Angel's Spread was alive and the next it dried out! What was the damn person doing?! He jumped out of a tree and landed in front of the startled man. "What in Bahamut's name are you doing?!" he quipped. "Get out of my way, you Al Bhed heathen! I don't have to explain anything to you!" Kael grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him against the tree's broad bark. "You are destroying a rare herb!" "They are weeds! They grow only to take up soil!" the man shouted back. "That plant is Angel's Spread! That is a herb that instantly cures fevers and colds!" Kael explained. The other man's face changed and he felt a bit guilty. "If I catch you again killing any plant in the forest again, I'll gouge your eyes out." Kael lied, while his hand slipped to his daggers at his side. The man shocked from Kael's statement ran off screaming, but he didn't mind the damn soul. He walked over to the half shriveled vines and cut a small piece that held a white lily flower. That flower was also a good herb for sound sleeping, while the body recovered. He quickly raced back south, hoping he would make it before Yuna got any worse. * * *  
  
  
  
Lulu cursed as everything she tried, didn't affect Yuna's condition. She held Yuna's head on her lap, wiping the sweat off Yuna's brow. A few minutes earlier they had moved her closer toward the fire and they waited hoping that she would make it through. "I wonder where Kael rushed off to?" Rikku questioned. Wakka shrugged and stared into the fire's core. After twenty minutes, Kael appeared. "Here." Kael stated. "What is it?" inquired Lulu. "It's Angel's Spread, a type of herb the cures fever and cold. Take the green and burn it in a pot or pan, then a green sap should emerge from the hard outer shell. Once that is done, heat some water up and make a tea out of it. As for the flower, crush it and mix it with cold water only. It will help her sleep through it." he explained. "Sleep through what?" Rikku asked. "The pain. That herb is highly toxic when green, but when burned and placed into a sick body, it takes a form eating and soothing away the sickness, It's the eating, that's painful." Kael cringed. "That's what da flowers for?" Kael nodded to Wakka's question and Lulu got to work. Kael helped out, while the other two kept Yuna warm. * * *  
  
  
  
* Hmm.Yuna is sick.Kael's in love with her and deeply! Wondering what will happen next? Maybe I'll add another chapter..who knows? ^^ *grins* R/R * 


	7. Healing

*Yes another Chapter! So how is it so far? Plz drop me a comment? I thrive on knowing that all you readers out there want more. *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Healing  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna knew she was sick, and thought everyone was mad at her. She felt herself drinking a warm liquid and then chewing something rough. It was when the pain hit her veins that made her scream. But when she swallowed the rough substance, the pain ebbed away slowly, though she somehow knew that it was still at work. Doing what? Yuna thought.she felt so sleepy, but she didn't want to sleep! She didn't want to have dreams anymore, they tortured her too much.it was no use, she couldn't grab onto the edge of consciousness and she slowly fell into a deep narcotic sleep. Yuna hit rock bottom. drifting through flashing images and previous dreams. She had enough! There stood Yunalesca.Seymour.Maester Mika.Tidus.Sir Jecht and Sir Auron.her parents.everyone she knew and that had died. There in her nightmares, she mentally curled up like a child crying. Then everything stopped spinning and the images disappeared, leaving only Tidus who had curled up beside her, his eyes, soothing her broken heart. * * *  
  
  
  
It was dawn when Yuna opened her eyes. The forest was alive with birds and her friends were sleeping next to her. Another person sat next to her body, and when she looked up she found Kael. When she sat up a headache hit her hard, she groaned and brought Kael's attention to her. "Good morning Lady Yuna." He said softly. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked. "About three days." He answered. Three days! Yuna was surprised and all because she was sick from swimming too long in cold water. But it was strange.from a swim? Her dreams happened so suddenly when she had fallen deeply into her sleep. It was like they were waiting for her. "I guess the others are mad at me." Yuna said quietly. "No they were very worried about you and so was I. Next time you shouldn't swim at night." Kael said, averting his eyes away from the Lady. Yuna was caught off guard and reddened with anger. "It was you who made that noise! How dare you watch me! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?!" Yuna hissed quietly. She closed her eyes again as a headache phased through. "I was only there to protect you, you do not have to worry Lady Yuna. I didn't watch.much." Kael added and was prepared to receive a hit, but it didn't come. Lulu had awoken and was looking at the two. He sighed and knew that the guardian had saved him from the Lady's wrath. As much as he loved the woman, he was afraid of her angry side. "Yuna? How do you feel?" "Fit to travel.I guess you guys are mad at me." "No Yuna, we were scared, but never mad. This is your journey Yuna and we decided to follow and help out." Lulu stated. This is my story.Yuna said mentally in her mind. "Thank you for being there for me." "You should thank Kael, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have made it through." Said Lulu. Yuna glanced at Kael, "Thank you Kael." And with that said, she got up to tend to breakfast. Kael was a bit sad, he knew that he would never capture her heart. She loved the other man.never him, but the great guardian was dead! Why couldn't Lady Yuna see that? Right then he hated himself for thinking that. He knew that Lady Yuna was still grieving for her love and he had never known that emotion.  
  
Several hours later they reached the Calm Lands to find the airship with another problem. The engine burned a few circuits and it would take a month to replace them. Yet Yuna knew she didn't have that much time. Yuna walked into the engine room to find Cid and brother at work with other Al Bhed crew. "Uncle Cid?" "Yes my little munchkin?" he asked as he held a ranch in his mouth, both his hands busy with an oil leak. Once he screwed on the lid he cleaned his hands on a half dirty rag and looked at her. "I'm going on, I can't wait this long. I have to get to Zanarkand." Yuna said. "What's the hurry? It's not like you are going to miss something special." Said Cid. "I don't know.I just have to get there." Yuna replied quietly. "Ok, but you have to contact me as soon as you get there. Agreed?" Yuna nodded and hugged her uncle.  
  
In the other room, Kael and Wakka were having a conversation. "So I was named after my great grandfather times ten. That's how I received the name Kael. It means water born." Kael explained. "Interesting tale. You sometimes remind me of someone from long ago with the same attitude and personality." Wakka said with a chuckle. "Who?" Kael asked curiously. Before Wakka could answer, Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna walked in. Kael's eyes flew straight at Yuna. He loved her a lot, but now it was a different love.the same but different. He vowed that he would die for this woman, and he meant it. He was really curious about the blade she carried though, it seemed to attract him. "We leave tomorrow for Mt. Gagazet." Yuna explained. "Ok, then I better get packed." Wakka muttered and left the room. "Lady Yuna?" Kael started and when Yuna turned toward the blonde boy, he continued, "May I please accompany you?" "Out of the question." Yuna blurted out without thinking. She didn't want to place him in any danger, for some unknown reason. "But I know the ways of Mt. Gagazet and herbs in case you get sick again!" he exclaimed. "Let him come Yuna." Lulu sighed and after some thought, Yuna nodded. * * *  
  
  
  
*Good so far? Hope so! Oh Hyne, this story is something that no one will figure out the outcome! Keep reading! ^^ * 


	8. Mt. Gagazet

* Well, hmmm.lack of reviews there.UGH! Why am I so concerned about reviews? Maybe b/c every author is.who knows! I'll keep writing cuz I really want to finish this! ^^Oh there is a correction in the last chapter! Kael was named by his father, not after his grandfather.donno what I was thinking! lol *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mt. Gagazet  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna and the others rented a few chocobo's for their trek up north. As she sat up on top of her mount, a swift breeze caught her and she savored its every tingle. Why was she feeling so sad? Sad about leaving the Calm Lands, her Uncle, and the very lands she traveled before? Yuna shook those feelings away and looked foreword into the future. Yes, Zanarkand! She would revisit those old ruins and maybe at least find some peace in her life. Kael rode up next to Yuna and smiled, "It's been a while since I rode these birds!" Yuna smiled as he sprinted ahead of her. Maybe she did love him. "Hey Yunie let's go! The quicker we get there the quicker we get home!" Rikku shouted back from up ahead. Yuna nodded and raced off toward Mt. Gagazet; her staff, Nirvana, bouncing at her side along with Brotherhood. * * *  
  
By nightfall, the group reached the northern exit and left their chocobo's. They all decided to camp for the night underneath the bridge. Yuna on the other hand, walked off to be by herself, with a sphere she kept secretly. She held up the device and turned it on and when she heard a humming sound, she knew it was working. "Um, hi everyone.I don't know what to say. I used to have a sphere during my pilgrimage, but I thought I left it in Zanarkand only to find out that Tidus had it all along." Yuna chuckled at the memory when he asked her if she needed that sphere, "What I'm trying to say is, I think this will be my last journey. I hope that in Zanarkand, as I revisit those paths, that I will say my last farewell to him. I need to get my life straight." Yuna began, but when she heard footsteps nearby she turned it off. "Yuna?" Lulu asked, "What are you doing here all by yourself?" "Um, I just needed a bit of air. That's all." Yuna lied and secretly tucked the sphere away. "Well, come on, suppers ready." Lulu concluded.  
  
During Supper Rikku and Kael were busy talking about something , while Lulu stared at Yuna. Something wasn't right, she thought to herself. I understand this and all, but something's not right. "Lulu?" Yuna asked when she noticed Lulu's staring. "Oh sorry Yuna, I was just thinking and I guess my eyes wandered." She lied. "Oh. Well I'm going to sleep then." Yuna announced and the others nodded, saying their good nights. * * *  
  
This time, Yuna's dream wasn't so frightening. Tidus was there smiling at her side and holding her. He didn't seem to want anything from her.maybe he knew where she was heading? She mentally felt him squeeze tighter and she mumbled softly, don't ever let me go.don't ever fade away.  
  
Lulu lay there with Wakka's arm around her waist watching the sleeping form of Yuna. She heard Yuna mumbling. "Don't ever let me go.don't ever fade away." Yuna mumbled again. Lulu sometimes wished they never met Tidus in the first place. Wished that he never appeared, otherwise he wouldn't have left Yuna heart broken. Yuna always used to be happy and it made Lulu feel helpless that she couldn't rid the burden of sadness from Yuna's heart. They were a family. Just then something moved within her belly and she smiled instinctively placing her hand on her stomach. She nudged Wakka awake. "What is it Lu?" Wakka asked quietly, but Lulu grabbed his hand and placed it onto her belly. Wakka's eyes widened when he felt a kick. "That's a future Blitzball Star there!" Wakka said a bit loudly. Yuna turned over and Wakka quieted down, but a wide grin remained. * * *  
  
  
  
The next morning, everyone was packed up and ready to go. Their trek through the mountain would be a tough one, but they managed before. When they passed through the pillars and reached the entrance, they were greeted by many Ronso. "Greetings High Summoner. Ronso did not know that your lordship would come." "My apologies, I haven't come to stay but to pass through to the ruined city of Zanarkand." Yuna explained. "Then I find Lord Kihmari." The young Ronso added. "No need. Kihmari is here." A voice said from behind. Yuna saw Kihmari standing proud and tall and without thinking she rushed to the blue lion and hugged him tightly. "Yuna, Kihmari need air." The lion chuckled. Yuna released her hold on her dearest friend, "I've missed you so much Kihmari!" Yuna exclaimed. "We all have missed you." Rikku said and the others followed. Kael on the other hand was a bit surprised at the Ronso's gathering around. He liked to have an exit if something didn't go right and right now he watched as more came. He instinctively walked nearer to Yuna as if he wanted protection from her. That's when a shocking thought flew into his mind. Was he seeking protection from a woman?! But why? What was it that drew him to Yuna's side? Fear? "Come. Kihmari show you trail to Ronso city." Kihmari announced. Yuna was about to object, but she wondered 'why not?' He led them up the same road to Zanarkand, but took an unexpected trail toward a cavern. In they all went, passing through frozen waterfalls and quartz crystals. "Whoa! Look at that!" Rikku shouted as she ran over to a jagged looking gem hanging from the ceiling. It nearly touched the ground! Kihmari walked up to it and explained, "That is Ronso Star. We Ronso pray here. It brings good fortune to tribe, now that there are no temples." "It's beautiful," Kael said. "We Ronso have special pendant made of rock." Kihmari added and he took out a chain with a diamond gem sparkling colors of the rainbow, "All Ronso's wear this. Come."  
  
They passed through some more tunnels and came out to find a low level valley below. Even though they were high in the mountain, this valley sustained an abundance of trees and warmth. They walked down some hand made stone steps to a boulder platform. He then took them to the left to find another set of stairs. Once they reached the basin, many Ronso had already spotted the group. Yuna saw a rare white Ronso, a little girl by the looks of it, running to meet them. She tackled Kihmari and kissed him on the cheek. "Yuna, come meet my daughter of one winter." Kihmari said proudly. The little cub had white long hair like her father and green eyes like emeralds. Yuna came up to them both and smiled, "Hi little one! What is your name?" "Lumina Ronso." She said in an accent, "Who are you?" "I'm Yuna." Yuna answered and Lumina gasped, "You are High Summoner!" Yuna laughed and nodded and soon found herself carrying the little Ronso in her arms. When they reached the tribe, many more Ronso came out to greet them. Their city was large! Kael thought as he looked around. Another Ronso came rushing out, she wore a lavender cape and her fur was light blue. Her eyes were a radiant sea green. "Hello. Come Lumina, you must not weigh down Lady Yuna's arms." Shiva said and the little cub jumped out of Yuna's arms and into her mothers. "Yuna, this is my mate, Shiva. Named after the Aeon." Kihmari said. Yuna came up to shake hands with the Ronso woman, "Nice to meet you Shiva." "It is a pleasure to meet you High Summoner. I have waited many years to meet the daughter of Braska." "You have mastered our language fluently, Shiva." Wakka said. "I was raised outside my Ronso heritage by humans. They taught me much in the ways of your people. I am also a mastered healer in the arts of medicine. Come, I will show you to your rooms." Shiva explained. The rest followed while Kihmari stayed behind talking to his fellow Ronso.  
  
When Kael heard that Shiva was a healer, he was all ears. He had a knack for healing! Once the others were in their rooms getting their stuff ready for the night, Kael snuck out of his room and walked over to the Shiva. "You are a healer?" he asked. Shiva smiled and nodded. "I'm a healer too, somewhat. I'm still learning though." Kael explained as he sat down in a chair. "Ahh, healer in training. Good, how much do you know so far? Maybe I can teach you some more." Shiva said. Kael's eyes lit up and he began to name everything he had been taught. * * *  
  
It was about an hour later and Kael was helping Shiva prepare dinner for everyone. "So I used Angel's Spread to cure Lady Yuna's sickness." Kael concluded as he chopped the carrots. "Very wise choice. You are a quick thinker." Shiva said with a smile, "But I do have one question. Why does Lady Yuna carry a sword?" "Oh, it belonged to the great guardian, Sir Tidus. How she got it is a mystery." Kael explained. "I remember Sir Tidus, he was a Blitzball player for the Aurochs! And a good one too! Tidus and his team beat any team or player that was up against him. So sad that he died during the fight against Sin." Shiva said. "So am I." Kael said. Your not the only one, brudda." Wakka said as he came in, "He was like my own brother." "Kael go tell the others that dinner is ready, I'll go get Kihmari." As Kael left upstairs, Shiva sat down opposite of Wakka. "I have to talk to you Sir Wakka. I am not only a healer I can see into time, the past present and future." "But how?" inquired the fiery red head. "I used to be a summoner with the Far sight." Shiva explained, "And I don't know if I should tell you this, but I will miss Lady Yuna much if she goes to Zanarkand. Our tribe will be empty without her. You should keep an eye on Kael. He's a gifted boy." "He's been adopted ya know? His name means." but was cut off. "Water born. That one word is important, he needs someone to teach him Blitzball. He has to carry on the tradition. He's not an Al Bhed, he's just like you, Lulu and especially Yuna." "But he's got those swirls in his eyes!" Wakka exclaimed. "That is just an illusion his adoptive mother taught him. He holds great magic, higher then Lady Yuna. Greater then Yevon himself.Keep an eye on the boy. His heritage is one that shall be revealed soon." With that Shiva left to find Kihmari. Wakka was so confused.'Kael? Great power, greater then cursed Yevon himself? Why is he so special?' * * *  
  
  
  
Yuna sat in her room alone with the sphere and began to speak. "It's good to have seen you Kihmari. I am proud that you are happy with your wife and daughter. Lumina is adorable.I will be happy to see you again after my last journey. I also would like to thank you for the crystal pendant you gave me while we walked into your city. It's marvelous Ronso architecture. But right now I hear that everyone is going downstairs to eat, might as well go too." Yuna replied with a grin and shut the sphere off. There was a knock on the door and Kael came in. "I was told to come up and tell you that dinner is ready." "I know, I can smell the delicious aroma. Let's go." Yuna said.  
  
Dinner was very much the same. Everyone told about their adventures after the defeat of Yu Yevon and how life was going. Shiva kept staring at Kael and then at Yuna. 'Such a great love between them, yet they do not know.I can't mess with fate or it will ruin everything.' The Ronso thought to herself. * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*ACK! Kind of an awkward chapter! But Kihmari I has a daughter! Yay! Lumina stands for illumination.such a white little Ronso. looks at the weird faces of readers Ok...I think I've talked a bit too much. Enjoy the next chapter! Whenever that shall be.lol R/R * 


	9. Brotherhood

* Surprise! Surprise! Another chapter has appeared! Oh yeah, I've been neglecting this from the beginning! FF10 doesn't belong to me but is owned by the all mighty Squaresoft.*mutters* blah blah blah...enjoy the story ^^() *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Brotherhood  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning the group set out refreshed and ready to take on the whole world. "Just like old times, ne?" Wakka said cheerfully. Lulu nodded in agreement then noticed that Rikku and Kael were missing. "Where are Rikku and Kael?" asked the black mage. "I don't know, oh there they are coming with Kihmari and Shiva." Yuna answered. Just as Yuna said, the rest of the group arrived. "Kihmari go with you Yuna." The Ronso stated. "I would be more then happy if you came along!" Yuna exclaimed. Kael muttered to Rikku, "Now why is it that she squeals with delight when he comes along, but when I asked, I needed Lulu's help?" Rikku chuckled at the sarcasm. "Come on everybody, let's go." Rikku concluded. Kihmari kissed his wife and cub good bye and promised he would be home soon. Till then Shiva would be leader to the Ronso tribe. * * *  
  
  
  
The sun shone brightly as they climbed higher, but the icy winds blew harder. Yuna's shoulder length hair flew wildly into her face even though she struggled to keep it in place. "Hey I can see the cave up ahead, come on everybody and get equipped there's bound to be more fiends up there." Wakka ordered. "But, what do I fight with?" Kael exclaimed, "I'm only a healer!" "You don't fight." Yuna proclaimed and on they went leaving behind Kael who soon caught up with them. When they entered the chasm where Yuna had fought Seymour a year ago, there was a large fiend already there blocking the entrance. "What the heck is that?!" Kael exclaimed. "That is one creature I have never seen." Lulu murmured, "Everyone, take your positions!" Yuna, Wakka, and Kihmari took stands while the others were behind waiting to get their chance. Kael studied the beast and noticed its padded paws. It was splotched with scales and hair in some places and had three sets of red eyes. It's saber teeth hung dangerously from its gaping mouth. Its breath was the color of yellow and Kael knew that it was a poisonous element. "It's a beast under the poison element!" Kael shouted. Wakka nodded and waited for Kihmari to cast his overdrive, Nova at the thing. Swirls of colors engulfed the creature and Kael was surprised that such a powerful attack took out only 9999hp. Suddenly the monster attacked Wakka with a poisonous spell, instantly killing him. Lulu gasped besides Kael and looked on, watching the fight. Kihmari cast scan onto the creature and got hardly any amount of information on it. Then the creature attacked Kihmari with its claw leaving him at only 11hp. This was not good. Yuna stared hard at the creature and began to cast full life on Wakka when the creature did a triple attack on her. Kael jumped about to run over when Lulu caught him by the arm. "You can't, you'll get yourself killed!" Lulu shouted. "If I can't help, we'll all get killed!" Kael yelled back angrily and ran over to Yuna's limp body. He pulled her out of the way and cast a phoenix down upon her giving her some hope of life. It was up to Kihmari to work his magic now, his overdrive was only an inch from activating and his only hope was casting Holy. As the spell wove it's magic, Kael rushed over to Wakka's side and cast another Phoenix down. Wakka opened his eyes and smiled up at Kael. "Thanks Brudda." He said and stood up casting a Curaga upon himself. Holy had just ended and the monster attacked Kihmari. Wakka then had his chance and used his quick shot skill, taking away about forty thousand twice. Once Kihmari was revived, Kael ran over to Yuna who had zero mp. He cast as many potions on Yuna as possible. Rikku had just arrived and began to drag Yuna away from the gruesome fight. "The sword!" Yuna managed to yell out and she saw the blade on the snow where she stood just a few minutes ago. "I'll get it! Rikku take her away!" Kael ordered and Rikku didn't hesitate and began to pull her cousin away. Kael ran over to the blade and as he was about to pick it up and run off, he froze. The sword began to glow!  
  
From afar Yuna watched Kael pick up the sword and her eyes widened at the image. He looked like Tidus.then darkness hit her.  
  
Kael didn't know what to do, but when he tried to drop the blade, it wouldn't fall! It was fused to his palm somehow and he had no choice but try to help the others out. Then everything just came to him! He knew how to operate the weapon and attacked the creature. Wakka watched as Kael moved swiftly with the blade in hand and smiled. For a second though it seemed like Tidus was there along with them.but it was only Kael who had surprisingly mastered Brotherhood. Kael waited till Kihmari shot another Nova at the white gray beast. Instead of attacking Kihmari the creature used his triple claw attack on him. Now for the first time in his life he felt true pain and an adrenalin that filled his blood with energy. He didn't know what it was, but he allowed himself to unleash it. The group watched as Kael glowed telling others that his overdrive gauge was at its limit. With bursts of speed, Kael rushed at the beast and unleashed Spiral cut. An attack only open to Tidus. The beast groaned in pain an Wakka finished it off, while Kihmari went over to the place to see if there were any items of use. Wakka walked over to Kael and smiled, "First time fight?" "Uhuh." Kael managed to say and gulp some air down. He had never done this before, but it felt good, so good. He looked up at the guardian and noticed that he was looking straight into Kael's eyes. Kael averted his eyes and looked at Kihmari who was walking back. "If I were you Kael, I would cast that illusion back on. Your Al Bhed ya know. We don't want you scaring Yuna and the others." Wakka whispered and left the stunned young man alone. 'How did he know?' Kael stood up and sighed quickly casting the illusion back onto his blue eyes before walking back to the group. * * *  
  
  
  
Yuna swore she saw Tidus standing there with brotherhood! But her eyes gave out and she had fallen asleep. This time Tidus came to her, but he didn't hold her. He spoke to her for the first time. 'The sword was meant for him, not a burden for you to carry' his voice echoed across her mind's walls. "Why is that you now speak to me?" 'I can't answer that.I must go.' "Wait! Tidus!" she yelled as he faded away.  
  
Everyone jumped when Yuna sat up screaming Tidus. Yuna looked around and her eyes rested on Kael who was looking at her. He was still holding Brotherhood.he looked at her seeing that she was eyeing the blade. He sighed and walked over to her. "I'm sorry for using it.I don't know what came over me." He explained handing over the blade. Yuna shook her head, "Keep it." she said shocking Kael, "It was meant for you." With that she laid back down, turning her back away from them all. Kael being shocked as he was, hesitantly retraced his steps to his sleeping mat and curled up within his covers. Brotherhood still cradled in his arms he too fell asleep, leaving a stunned audience behind. * * *  
  
  
  
* Yup another chapter completed! R/R! ^^ * 


	10. Kael

* Back again and I think this story is going better then I have expected! I'll shut up.*shoves story into readers hungry faces and is almost bit* Yikes! Keep your fangs where they belong! I need all my fingers to type this up you know! XD *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kael  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was terrible; a freezing rain had caught them and by the time they entered a sheltered alcove, they were soaked to the skin. Wakka decided to make a bonfire despite the monsters lurking nearby watching and waiting. Everyone sat near the fire, drying themselves while Kael went around giving everyone, including himself, a liquid remedy to prevent colds. Lulu was in such a bad state that she began to pile her fire spells into the campfire. Every time she said burn, a sudden chillness ran through their spines. The blaze began to grow hotter until Wakka interrupted Lulu's bad mood. "Sweetie? Um.could you rest a bit? You're wasting your mp." Wakka asked as he cast ether onto her hoping she wouldn't burn him. Lulu growled a bit but obeyed.  
  
Kael had nothing else to do so he brought Brotherhood out. Rikku too began looking at it until all eyes were on the weapon. Yuna stared at Kael and watched as his fingers traced the edge. "Don't cut yourself, Kael." Yuna warned. "I won't.geez, you act like my mother." Kael retorted. Yuna shut up and watched as he accidentally cut his thumb, "What did I tell you? Here." Yuna said and threw him a potion. "It's only a little cut. Nothing to worry about." Kael said as he hid the potion into his pouch. Several minutes passed before conversation picked up again. "You'll be able to unlock da next overdrive if ya keep using the one ya got. The next one's called 'Slice & Dice' a very good attack against fiends." Wakka said. Kael nodded his thanks. It was already way past midnight when everyone else went to sleep. Kael said he would take watch and add more wood onto the fire if its flames burnt too low. All was serene. * * *  
  
  
  
Yuna awoke again from a nightmare she had, Seymour was about to kill her.so were all the people of Spira. Hundreds beyond hundreds of people came at her and they kept saying that this was her fate! It was almost dawn when Yuna sat up and looked up to find Kael still awake looking at Brotherhood. She watched his face slowly gaze upon the shimmering blue, the same blue that her beloved Tidus wove. She then noticed something very peculiar as the flames aura danced upon his face. His eyes were normal! The spiral that all Al Bhed had was gone! This was all confusing! She quietly got up and walked over to him and saw him jump when she sat down beside him. "Tell me about yourself, Kael." Yuna demanded, yet gently. Kael seemed to relax a bit but he was still tense. "I am Kael, I have no last name, nor do I know my real parents. Kael means water born, it is a name tattooed across my chest in ancient writing," Kael sighed, "The writing of Yu Yevon. My adoptive mother found me on a beach in the Sanubia desert beaches. Her name was Myra; she was a healer and prophet. Myra told me she was already waiting for me." Said Kael. Yuna had so many questions for him, but Kael began again. "Myra raised me as an Al Bhed, and taught me the use of illusion. That is how my eyes are spirals and when I'm not concentrating, they are the same blue as the sea. She told me many things.she told me I would one day find my parents and honor them." Kael said and then chuckled, "She told me that I was older then her. That I was a thousand years old! She said that on her deathbed, when the Tar virus caught her. I say she was seeing things, um delirious you can say. Ah but that's old news." "Can I see that tattoo?" Yuna inquired eagerly. Kael hesitated for a second but took his jacket off. There in black blue print was an ancient script, only four letters long. Yet Yuna couldn't decode them into her language. She instinctively traced her fingers across the black colors and stopped. "I'm sorry, it's just so fascinating." Yuna apologized. "Don't worry I get that a lot. My mother, I mean Myra used to do that a lot too when she used to bathe me." Kael said and blushed at his outburst. Yuna laughed at his last statement. "Get some rest. I'll watch for the next three hours." Yuna said and Kael nodded willingly. Yuna watched him hurry to his mat and curl up into the blankets. * * *  
  
  
  
The group started out again after their restful stay. Everyone seemed cheerful except for poor Lulu. Her moods were constantly changing, stressing poor Wakka to his limits. Yuna giggled as she saw Wakka point and mutter angrily to Lulu's belly, trying to reprimand the baby! If only she could be a mother.but her fate was different. She was to live her life after she said goodbye to Tidus. Find an honest man, and have a family, and finally rule Spira the way she was supposed to. As they entered the remnants of what was left of the dreaming Fayth. Her eyes hungrily scanned the vicinity, searching for a clue, a hint. Yet Yuna found nothing, but drained bodies of the dead Fayth. Sighing for a hundredth time she began her trek toward Zanarkand's Ruins. They passed the sparkling lagoon below them and past bodies of Zanarkand's dead. Everyone seemed quiet; paying their respects to the aeons that helped them defeat Yu Yevon. Yuna watched as Kael traced his fingertips across the stone like bodies. It seemed to fascinate him.Yuna thought as she walked up net to him. "I have seen them in my dreams. This is where I am suppose to meet my parents." Kael whispered without looking at her. Yuna knew he was eager and hoped he would find what he was looking for. "May your dreams come true." Yuna answered back. * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
* yes another boring chapter done, the excitement is all in the next chapter. If ya decide to read it or not doesn't concern me much. But I might do a sequel. *snickers R/R * 


	11. Adieu

* This fic is almost done! Very sad ending coming up, so bring a ton of tissues just in case! *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Adieu  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Kihmari, and Kael left the area of what was once a live dream of Fayth. They ran into a cavern only to find to their luck, that the doors were still open to Zanarkand. They camped for the night at the exit and at morning they set out again. When they reached the ridge that led to Zanarkand, Yuna gasped when she saw the sunrise glow like red fire across the horizon. It was just as Tidus had explained it! Yet except the city lights going out one by one, pyre flies vanished instead. If only Tidus was there with her, holding her.but he wasn't. She would never see him again. The group had reached their destination, this was it. The day Yuna would go on with her life, and not be haunted by her nightmares. The others let Yuna go walk about and have her time alone, to say her farewell to the man they knew as a leader. Rikku sat down watching the others while Wakka practiced some of his Blitzball tricks. Rikku laughed as Wakka slipped the ball and hit Kael in the head. "Hey!" Kael shouted while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that. Hey kid, ya know how to play Blitzball?" "Do I know?" Kael inquired sarcastically, " I played with the Al Bhed Psyches! Of course I do!" "But that team could never beat the Aurochs, my team!" Wakka laughed.  
  
"Hey! At least we tried! You had that star player on your team last year and he had us whooped even though we tried our best!" Kael defended. "Yup that kid sure knew how to kick your butts! Man wish he was around." Wakka said, "But he taught my team a lot and that's why we take the cup home this year! It was thanks to that Jecht shot he always pulled." "Yeah I remember. I actually practiced that shot many times and I think I tamed it!" Kael said with a smile. "all right, let's see ya try." Wakka dared. The two began to show off their skills as everyone else gathered around to watch.  
  
Yuna on the other hand took a deep breath and walked slowly to the edge of a ruined building. At the edge of the strong ground, the water lapped the concrete gently. Its dark blues swirling within its dark dank depths. A few small fish scattered when her silhouette cast its shadow across the surface. Yuna hummed her tune and let her mind flow through every memory her burdened heart held. A strong breeze pushed past her, somehow washing the encumber off her soul slowly like the waves molding the edges to their liking. From her hand fell a few wild flowers, a parting gift to Tidus. "I will always love you, now and forever in my heart." Yuna whispered letting the wind take them away into the sea. With that she nodded her head and turned around. Tears glazed her eyes as she took one step at a time. Then she stopped, "I wish I could see you again.to hold you. I wished so much to spend the rest of my life with you, to die old with you. I want to be with you. but I can't go back to your world. There is no way, no hope, and no reason for me to dream on of you. I am at my end and now I must begin anew, "Yuna concluded and sobbed, "Farewell Tidus." This time she ran away crying and passing the stunned group. She ran and ran until she reached the place of the dead Fayth. She hardly heard her friend's calls as they tried to run after her, but she slipped away. She slid down a steep ridge to the lagoon below and fell into its waters. She cried her whole entire soul out. She slammed the surface with her fists cursing until she sauntered back to shore, slowly falling asleep on the sand. * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
* Yup this was short and I hope it isn't too boring. ^^ * 


	12. Dream Come True

* Is there anyone out there alive? Only a few reviews! Man, I really am loosing my touch.::sighs and pouts:: *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Dream Come True  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna's eyes shot open as a soft melody hummed its tune along with the rippling water. She rose halfway to find that a small typhoon rose from the middle of the lake. Was it her imagination or was she dreaming? She cautiously swam deeper into the water, watching the small wall of liquid rise. It was pretty. The group had just reached the edge of the drop when they saw Yuna standing in the lake, swimming closer to the cyclone. Rikku and Lulu yelled out her name as Kihmari, Wakka, and Kael slid down the precipitous rim trying to reach Yuna. Kael dove in first followed by Wakka and the Ronso. Kael reached Yuna first and tried to drag her away, but she wouldn't budge! She kept moving foreword as if in a stupor! Wakka and Kihmari swam over and tried to pull Yuna away but their combined strength had no effect. The cyclone was inching closer to the summoner and the trio. Lulu had also tried casting simple lightning spells onto the spout without hurting the rest in the process, but it did little to stop it. Yuna kept moving, not even noticing that her friends tried to pull her away. She was curious and she kept swimming closer, watching the cyclone weave colors that spellbound her to its atmosphere. It was only seconds later that she realized that it was right above her, hovering to slam its weight upon her fragile body. "Oh shit!" Kael shouted as the waterstrike fell upon them, sucking them under by a strong tide. Kael still held onto Yuna's body, but the strong tow severed his hold on her waist and he was thrown back into the murky depths. * * *  
  
  
  
The last thing Yuna saw was the warping water around her, the crushing of the cyclone's press, and the force that knocked all air out of her. It was only minutes later when she broke the waters surface, gasping for air that she so badly needed. Yuna struggled to stay above, but her energy was failing. It was then when Yuna felt hands grab a hold of her and pull her to shore. She knew that her friends had rescued her from instant death and so she willingly fell asleep knowing she was safe. * * *  
  
  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" "I don't know." Yuna knew that somebody was with her and she flickered her eyes open. Yuna stared up straight at the ceiling then at the two people next to her. "AHH! Who are you!" Yuna shouted as she shoved herself against the cool walls. "Where's Wakka? Kael and Lulu?!" Yuna inquired, "Rikku? Kihmari?! Where am I!" Yuna's head swirled as she looked at a man and a woman standing watching her wide eyed. The man look like he was in his middle thirties and the woman looked like she was twenty. "Calm down." The man began, "My name is Terrance and this is my daughter Saluki." "Where are my friends? Where am I? Am I in Bevelle?" Yuna asked frantically. "Bevelle? In that jackass metropolis? No! Your in Zanarkand, the finest city in all of Spira." Saluki answered with pride. This is eerie.Yuna thought as she scrambled off the divan and stood up. But isn't Zanarkand a ruin? Maybe some people still live here. "You should rest.what is your name?" Terrance requested. "My name is Yuna, High Summoner of Spira." but she was cut off as the young girl bowed low before her. "Lady Summoner! We are so sorry, we should have realized that you were a diviner by the staff you have. Please forgive us." Saluki begged. "Oh please do not bow, it's nothing special really." Yuna said as she knelt down to pick the young woman up. "I just have one question, how did I get here?" "We found you floating in Zanarkand's Bay and we rescued you before you sank down to the bottom. You've been asleep for three days now, my daughter and I thought you weren't going to make it." Terrance explained. Yuna nodded and looked around the room, it was pretty well kept for a home in what was left of city. "I thank you for your kindness, but I must leave." Yuna apologized. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for dinner? We are having a rare delicacy, Yevon Wafes." Saluki asked. "Thank you very much, but I have to find my friends." Yuna took out a bag of gil and placed it on the table, "I hope this will be enough." "Thank you High Summoner." Terrance said and Saluki looked inside the pouch to see a mound of gil. "My lady this is too much!" Saluki exclaimed. "Keep it." with that Yuna turned toward the door, not even thinking of the shock she was about to get!  
  
  
  
* Heh.Man that was a close one! Poor Yunie! R/R ^^ PLZ??? * 


	13. Shocking New World

* ::sighs:: Final Fantasy 10 belongs to Squaresoft.*mutters* who else? But this fic is mine! -.-() *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
A Shocking New World  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna opened the wooden door and her hands began to tremble as sunlight hit her eyes and the noises of the city hit her ears. Her staff fell from her grasp and her knees buckled when she saw thousands of people and children walking and playing, buying and selling. 'how is this possible? Where am I? Am I dreaming?' "High Summoner? Are you all right?" Terrance asked as he rushed to her side. "What happened to Zanarkand? It was supposed to be in ruins! Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago?!" "Your talking nonsense my lady. Zanarkand has been standing since the dawn of time. Are you sure you feel all right?" "I'll be fine." Yuna answered, "Once I get this all figured out." She managed to get up and grab her staff. Without saying goodbye, she began to walk off into the ocean of people.  
  
This is impossible! The last thing I remembered was being in the lake of the dead Fayth! I saw the cyclone.I felt Kael and Wakka.then the press from the water! But I went under. "Am I really dreaming?" she asked herself. A person next to her heard her question and smiled, "That's what I asked myself when I moved here." The man laughed and walked off. Yuna examined the skyscrapers and buildings. They were bright and colorful and the streets were like highways! She noticed below her that the sea flowed beneath the roads and she nearly got stuck trying to pass through a crowded market. Cats and dogs slept on every sunlit porch and windowsill, as sea gulls flew in the air hoping to find a few scraps of food. Yuna's tummy growled at the thought of food and she checked her bag, only twenty-four thousand-gil left. Maybe she could find a café or something, maybe a restaurant.  
  
After pushing through several crowds, she found a store with little people inside. She glanced up only to squint from the glaring sun. "The Red Bay Cafe. Sounds interesting." Yuna murmured. She walked down the wooden steps that creaked slightly under her weight. She opened the oak door to reveal a dimly lit room. Candle like structures lit up corners and several people sat by tables drinking and eating. All eyes were on her as she entered. Yuna felt like a beacon outshining their dull moods. Quickly, she found a waiter cleaning a wineglass. "Excuse me sir? Um, do you have anything good to eat?" "Yes we do. Sit wherever you want and Joe will be right with you." The fat man answered. Yuna nodded hesitantly and sat down in a single chair table. From across the room, a man sat drunk as a loony shoopuf. He moved a bit and brought his head up from his arms. He looked so familiar. "What are you staring at?" he said in a rough voice. He tried to push his hair away and missed twice. Yuna almost laughed, but she held her tongue. She didn't want any trouble from anyone and not here. He managed to heave himself up only to reveal his face. His crimson eyes pierced through his strands of black hair. Yuna now knew who this was! Was it likely that. "Sir Jecht!" Yuna exclaimed as she scrambled from her table to help the guardian who was about to fall over. "How.how the hell do ya know my name?" Jecht hiccupped, "Of course! *Hic* I'm the great Blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes! *Hic*" Jecht blurted out pointing his arm up. Yuna grabbed him by the arm and held him still. "Sir Jecht! This is not how a guardian should behave!" Yuna scolded, "Now where do you live so I may take you home?" Yuna inquired angrily. "I donno.around." Jecht said after another hiccup. Yuna was a bit frustrated at Sir Jecht, but Auron had told them all how Sir Jecht used to drink. Then something dawned on her.if Jecht was here, then Tidus should be too! Maybe that cyclone flew her back a thousand years?! But how could a dead lake just come alive? Was there a Fayth still out there dreaming? There were so many questions piling up in her mind that she groaned and tried to sit Sir Jecht down. Once the man was sitting his head fell onto his arms again. Yuna sat down until the bartender called her over. She walked up to the guy and sighed, "Yes?" "Whom are you talking to?" "Sir Jecht! Who else?" "Girly, I think your hallucinating. Jecht, the famous star player of Zanarkand has been missing since ten years ago." "But he's right over there!" Yuna exclaimed and pointed her finger to the man at the table. The bartender cocked an eyebrow and looked to where she was pointing and sighed. "That's not Jecht, that's Rison. The daily drunk at this tavern." The guy replied. Yuna marched over to Jecht and pushed his head up to find another mans face. "Oh shit.I swear that was Jecht." Yuna whispered. She placed the waking mans face back onto his arms and whispered her apologies. 'I'm seeing things.' Yuna thought and left the tavern, not even thinking of food. The fresh air outside seemed to cleanse her head of the confusion. Yuna trotted away from the tavern and took a few turns down streets she never seen before. Her destination was the sea that stopped her in her tracks. She admired the view until a Blitzball hit her in the back of the head. "Ouch!" she yelled angrily rubbing her head. "Oh sorry.Yuna?!" a voice exclaimed. * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
* Such a big cliffhanger there. Curious? You're going to have to wait till I write the next chapter! ^^ Mwahahahahhahaaaaaaa! * 


	14. Love Beyond Eons

* Heh.^^; Guys you all thought you knew how this story was going to turn out. I told you that this wasn't your ordinary fic! So, do you guys know what's going to happen? Yeah I kind of left you at a major cliffhanger there! *Snickers* Hey but don't think you know how this story is going to end. RR ^^ *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Love Beyond Eons  
  
  
  
  
  
I thought I lost her forever! I thought I would never enjoy the beauty of life with out her by my side! But here she was standing. "Yuna!" I cried out again. Her beautiful face turned towards mine and my eyes brimmed with tears. The gentle wind lifted her brown hair from her precious drops of azure and emerald pools that captured my heart from the beginning. Her eyes widened with shock, my heart began to beat fast and then she ran towards me with her arms outstretched.  
  
Yuna turned around to see who called her name out suddenly, wondering who in Zanarkand would know her. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened when she saw Tidus standing there, trembling. The afternoon sun sparkled along his golden hair, his aqua eyes glistening with tears, tears for her. Without thinking Yuna began to run toward him, her arms itching to embrace his body. Yet she remembered the last time she ran towards him, she ran through him. What if she was the only one alive in a dream of a Fayth? Would she slip through his grasp again or would he slip through hers? She came to a stop two feet away from him.  
  
She stopped suddenly.am I dreaming? I've dreamt this a thousand times before, when she tried to grab me before my jump. Her eyes held pain and fear, fear that cautioned her not to break her heart again. He had returned to Zanarkand after jumping, but a he knew Zanarkand would be no more in a couple years. He had tried so hard to leave. "Yuna." His voice whispered. Yuna still stood like a statue watching him extend his arm. "I'm afraid." She whispered back, holding her arms to her beating heart. "Afraid of what?" Tidus asked, though he knew why. "Afraid that you'll fade like you have in my dreams." Yuna replied softly. Tidus took a step toward her, then a another till he was inches away from her face. "I won't fade. I promise." He said quietly into her ear. He felt her hands go around his neck, as he smelled the fragrance in her hair. He held her and looked down at her, "I love you too."  
  
Yuna broke down into tears, finally hearing the answer to her waiting heart. He was real! Yuna cried tears of joy as her palms pressed against his firm tanned skin. "I thought I lost you forever." "I'm here now." Tidus answered back. They kissed passionately and Yuna knew that this was where she belonged. Here in his arms.  
  
  
  
'So much has happened since I came here. I am married to Tidus now. I finally saw Zanarkand and the Blitzball stadium lit up at night. I only wish my old friends were here to see this beauty with me. But I know now, that to find true love again, you must sacrifice along the way. I know my friends are happy now, and that all of Spira sleeps soundly on this starlit night. I am happy, no more fake smiles, no more pain and frightening dreams. I can rest now.' "Yuna! Come on we're going to be late!" Tidus yelled from downstairs. Yuna closed her journal and yelled, "I'm coming! Hold on a second!" Yuna stood up from her bed and made her way to the desk. There she laid down her book and ran downstairs. * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness swarmed around his mind, yet he felt the pull of powerful water currants. Then silence. He broke through the surface of the lake and swallowed his first breath. Rough hands pulled him in and he felt the rough sand beneath his aching body. He was alive! "Kael you all right?" Lulu and the others asked at once. "Yeah I'm fine." Kael groaned and passed away into sleeps arms. * * *  
  
  
  
*Yes I know this chapter is short, but there is going to be one more chapter. And that is where all your confusion shall be straightened out. R/R * 


	15. Epilogue

* Hi, I guess this story is at a close! The last 8 pages of this story are at hand, so I hope you enjoy it! ^^*  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
"He must have swum in that lake a thousand times." Said Rikku. Wakka and Lulu stared at Kael, as he got ready to dive into the lake. It had been a week since Yuna's disappearance and everyone knew that she was dead. Yet Kael said he wouldn't give up, because her body didn't surface. He still hoped that she was somewhere, still alive. "As much as I miss Yuna, she's gone and that's all there is to it. Let's move on." Lulu stated. "How can you say that Lulu?!" snapped Rikku. "Because I know Yuna is happy, wherever she is." Lulu whispered and began to walk away. She hugged her Onion Knight closer, trying to hide the tears.  
  
Kael took off his jacket and placed them on the rocks. He dived into the icy water and swam as far to the bottom as he possibly could. He had awoken a few days back to find out that Yuna was gone and he was all alone. He knew that when Yuna was hauled away from his grasp, her frightened face would remain forever encrypted in his mind. He couldn't get his last moments with her out of his head! Not only had she torn him in pieces, she had stolen a piece of his heart. Kael never knew his parents, he didn't belong with the Al Bhed, and he was just there, a lost wanderer. Just when he was about to surface for air a glittering object at the bottom caught his attention, ignoring his need for air, he swam deeper. He felt the water pressure around his body but his curiosity got the better of him. Fish scurried quickly away from his form and the vegetation below swayed as if the wind was blowing. Kael's head began to hurt from lack of oxygen yet he kept going down, straight to the very bottom.  
  
Kihmari stood at the edge of the lake, waiting for Kael to surface like he usually did every now and then. Yet he was nervous when Kael didn't surface for the past ten minutes. "Wakka!" he roared. Seconds later Wakka was by the Ronso breathing hard. "What is it Kihmari?" "Kael gone too long. Wakka check on Kael." "Why can't you dive into da water?" Wakka protested, "Besides he's bound to come up any second now." "Kael gone too long. Kihmari can't go into the lake. Kihmari's fur get wet." The Ronso answered. Wakka looked at Kihmari stupidly and shook his head. "You act like a cat." With that said Wakka dove into the frigid waters. At first the water stung his eyes, but moments later he got accustomed to the environment. He saw a spot of gold below him and knew that the boy was in serious trouble. He swam deeper, the spot of gold transforming into the flowing hair of Kael's.  
  
Kael reached the bottom, the area he entered was frigid as ice, but he found the treasure that caught his attention. A long recognizable staff, Nirvana and along with it a leather wet journal and a cerulean sphere. He grabbed the orb and tied it to his waist, and then he placed the book in his pant pocket. As he grabbed the staff, his head began to feel light as a feather and he knew that his air had grown way too thin. Kael felt his energy being drained slowly and his eyesight began to cloud at the edges. He felt a rough hand grab his shoulder and pull him upward and that was all he felt before falling once again into the unconscious. * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Kael woke up to the sun's morning rays. Groaning at his splitting headache. "What is with you?" Rikku exclaimed when she saw Kael sit up, "Do you have a death wish?" "No." Lulu stared at Nirvana, still thinking that they should leave the dead to rest. Their living presence probably disturbed the entire area. "We should leave." Lulu announced. Kael nodded without thinking and stood up. While everyone else was packing their stuff, he checked to see if he had the little book and the sphere. With the objects well hidden, he wouldn't arouse any of his companion's suspicion. Three days later they arrived at the Calm Lands and their chocobo's were already waiting for them to take them back to the Al Bhed airship. Their destination was Bevelle, to tell all of Spira that the High Summoner was gone. Life would be hard, but Kael had plans for Spira. * * *  
  
Kael sat in his room staring at the blue sphere. He decided to see the memories captured in there, the last of Yuna.  
  
'Hello everyone. It's a beautiful day in the Calm Lands is it not?' Yuna sat by her yellow chocobo, the warm summer breeze dancing among her hair and outfit. 'I am glad to have my dear friends accompany me to Zanarkand. These dreams won't leave me alone.' Yuna's voice died away as her face saddened, 'you must understand that I need to say my last farewell. If I don't I can't live on.' Yuna stood up now grabbing the reins. 'We have a long way to go don't we?'  
  
'It's a bit chilly in Zanarkand.' Yuna began again and her voice changed its tone, 'Wakka.Lulu? I must tell you something very important. I love you both very much; you were the only family I had when my father died. I give my blessings to your unborn child, yet I can't wait to hug the little baby.' Yuna giggled. 'I fear that something's going to happen. Like a foreboding of something to come. I don't know whether it's good or bad, but what ever it is I'm prepared to face it.' Yuna stopped for a bit and sighed looking at the setting sun. 'Rikku, I'm happy that you have come along. Your limitless energy keeps me smiling as you and Kael goof off. Speaking of you, Kael. I'm sorry for being so hard on you lately. I just worry about you too much and when I saw you fight with Brotherhood in your hand as if it belonged there, I knew that you were meant to come along.' Yuna laughed once again and sat down among the rocky ground. 'I thank you for your healing when I was sick in Macalania and your help when that creature tried to kill us off. 'Kihmari, I love you too you big Ronso. Your were my very first guardian and my very first friend. You have a beautiful daughter and wife. I hope your life will be full of happiness.'  
  
The sphere began to burn in Kael's hands and he yelped. He dropped the sphere to the floor and watched it cast a pale blue light around his room. His room transformed into another room and there stood Yuna with a man next to her. He knew at once that it was Tidus, the legendary guardian. 'Kael.' Yuna whispered, her voice echoing in his ears. Then Tidus began to talk. 'Kael.you probably hate your parents for deserting you, but it was for your own good.' Kael was a bit surprised at the scene before him. How could have Yuna recorded this? And when? Tidus was dead? How was it possible? How did Tidus know his name? So many questions ran along his mind, yet he was speechless and listened to them carefully. "How was it for my own good?" he whispered to himself. 'When you were only a couple of weeks old, you were thrown into the ocean to be saved. We had to end the cycle of Sin and that was to save you.' Tidus said. 'Kael, to tell you the truth, we are your parents.' Yuna said quickly. Kael's marine blue eyes widened at what he was hearing. How was this possible? 'Please don't be mad at us. I remember when you told me, when we were in Zanarkand, how you loathed your parents for abandoning you. Please don't hate us, we did this out of love.' 'Kid, we love you very much and after what Yuna here told me, you have been raised well. Skilled in the arts of healing and blade as well. I'm proud of you, I mean we're proud of you.' Tidus corrected with pride as he placed his hands upon Yuna's shoulders. 'Our lives are recorded in the little book you have. Almost three years before." the summoner explained. 'He doesn't have to know what happened to us, dear.' Tidus whispered. "But I want to know!" he yelled out at the hologram, "Please!" Kael chocked back on his sobs and rivulets of tears streamed down his tan face. His eyes were already red, yet his ears listened on. 'We have to go for now. Know that we love you and we want you to live out your life as High Summoner like your mother was. Gods know what will happen to Spira if someone doesn't lead them." Tidus joked. 'Come on. Let's go." Yuna said sadly and waved her hand to the recording sphere. The image changed rapidly to a night sky, where skyscrapers reached for the heavens. He saw crowds of people on wide streets running hysterically from burning balls of fire. He realized that Zanarkand was being destroyed! There in the middle at the plank where the sea swirled madly below, stood several figures. An old man in a highly decorated dress with the Yevon signs on his billowing cape stood there watching the night sky. There stood his mother and father holding a bundle close to their chests. Probably he when he was a baby. Another woman came rushing, her silver hair flying, her body barely covered by clothing. 'Father! We must hurry!' she shouted. The old man turned to Yuna and Tidus who stood there calm as the plains. They knew their fate, yet they worried for their son. 'Give him to me!' the old man demanded, 'Give him to me now if you want me to save his life!' Fire exploded around them as gusts of wind slapped their bodies. People were screaming, shouting, crying and dying all around them. Yuna gave Kael into Yu Yevon's arms, but not before Tidus took off his choker and hung it over the baby. 'Remember us always.' Tidus whispered and they backed away, Yuna holding tightly to Tidus's waist. Someone ran by yelling that monsters were attacking, but Kael's eyes were dead set on watching the man and his parents. His hand already clasped to the chain around his neck. The man spoke in an ancient tongue and swirls of lights erupted from the sea and a siren emerged. She instantly grabbed the baby, knowing the dangers and sank beneath the waters raving surface. His parents and the King began to run off towards the Palace and the blue light around Kael began to dim. The voices of the dying echoing off his walls before a vast silence entombed him. Kael fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably and he heard people walking toward him. He looked up to see Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Kihmari, tears clung to their already red eyes as they comforted him. "We watched and we heard." Lulu whispered. "Little Brudda." Wakka said with a smile as Rikku hugged him to death. * * *  
  
  
  
*Looks at the red eyed readers* I guess you guys kind of liked the ending? Confusing isn't it? Well there is a continuation that I plan to write, called "The Journal." It explains what happened to Yuna and Tidus during those three years. Yu Yevon sent Kael with the siren and the siren stopped time in order to safely escape from Sins attack. Well I hope everyone enjoyed the story, but I still think I have to work on this ending.^^R/R* 


End file.
